


You Were Made Out of Gold

by faeleverte



Category: Shetland (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, And All The Feels, First Time, M/M, One-Shot, PWP, Rimming, Spoilers for S4, a little plot, and all the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeleverte/pseuds/faeleverte
Summary: It's been weeks since Jimmy stepped in front of a shotgun for Duncan. Weeks since a fight in a cell left them stripped emotionally bare for one another. And now Duncan has come to him with his heart on his sleeve and his libido to the fore. There's nowayJimmy is missing an opportunity like this one.





	You Were Made Out of Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kathar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathar/gifts).



> Happy Birthday (just a little early) to the ever wonderful Kathar. I know it's not another season, but it's as close as I could get in the time allotted. Love you!

Jimmy isn’t sure how he ended up with an armload of Duncan Hunter, mouth pressed desperately to his own. All he knows is that one of them had the foresight to slam the door behind Duncan’s back, so no one can see in. He’s also quite certain that it’s a moral imperative that he keeps holding on, keeps returning the frantic, biting kisses with as much passion as he can rally in the face of his shock. Duncan growls at him– a literal growl– and slams him back against the far wall of the narrow entryway. Duncan’s hair was already flyaway-wild when Jimmy opened the door to his knock, and it must be an absolute bird’s nest by now with the way Jimmy keeps pulling on it, twisting it around his fingers. Jimmy pushes his hips forward just to revel in the way he’s held so hard, Duncan’s big hands spanned across his sides at the top of Jimmy’s waistband, hot and strong, and so, so good.

“Bedroom,” Duncan snarls before diving back into another kiss. Jimmy grunts when his lips gets caught between their teeth, but Duncan’s tongue smooths across the sting instantly after before Duncan ducks his head and licks up the side of Jimmy’s neck before pressing his face close and panting until he speaks, lips tickling Jimmy’s skin. “God, James, I...I need you. Have to have you.”

The words go straight to Jimmy’s prick, taking him from vaguely aroused to hard enough to hurt in a moment, and having Duncan standing there in that goddamned tempting linen shirt, too covered to touch, just isn’t enough. He grabs the fronts of Duncan’s shirt, pulling them apart with a sharp jerk that sends buttons flying; they land in the corners with a quiet little patter that Duncan’s eager laugh nearly drowns out. Duncan moves back in on him, nose pushing under the collar of Jimmy’s jumper.

“Why now?” Jimmy manages to croak out as Duncan’s teeth latch onto a tendon in his neck, he arches, trying to give Duncan more room to bite at him, suck at him, whatever he wants, _anything_ he wants. “You had to know at the same time I did. It’s been weeks since…” Since Jimmy had arrested Duncan on suspicion of murder. Since they’d argued in the cells. Since Duncan had looked up at Jimmy with all the hurt, hidden love in his eyes, and Jimmy had felt the same emotions shining on his own face. “You had to know then.”

Duncan pulls away, eyes as wild and untamed as his hair. He grins, a sunlight flash of happiness that has Jimmy smiling back like a dope. 

“I had to do it right,” Duncan tells him, his grin fading to a smile, small and warm and so real it sets up an ache under Jimmy’s breastbone. It’s an ache that has become familiar to him over the years since Fran died, and it’s always brought on by these unexpected moments of earnestness and warmth from Duncan. “I had...I had to get...untangled. From Mary. We’ve...we’re separated. Divorcing. I had to make damned sure to do it right. Before I...Before I came to you.”

Jimmy is honestly floored by the admission, and he freezes, hands limp where they rest against Duncan’s shoulders. Not one thing Jimmy knows about Duncan’s history has ever shown him to be inclined to...to try to do sexual things the right way. He’s always just grabbed at what he wants while damning the consequences. Hearing that Duncan planned to make a move, that he has actually thought out what he needed to do and in what order, has Jimmy frozen. Duncan must see some of the surprise on Jimmy’s face, because he suddenly turns red and looks away, letting go of Jimmy’s waist to reach up and try to smooth his hair with one hand while grabbing at the back of his neck with the other. The movement makes his now-bared chest flex in a most fascinating way. 

“This was a bad idea,” Duncan says, starting to turn away. Jimmy reaches out wildly, clenching both fists around the fronts of Duncan’s shirt, trying to keep Duncan close. “I havenae even showered yet, and you weren’t...I didn’t…”

“Duncan.” Jimmy reels him closer, and Duncan’s hands fall back to Jimmy’s chest, spreading broad and wide, palms so hot over Jimmy’s nipples that it’s all he can do to keep from pushing further into the touch. Duncan keeps his eyes fixed on Jimmy’s chin, and Jimmy manages to untangle one hand enough to run his thumb over Duncan’s kiss-reddened mouth. “Duncan Hunter, look at me.”

Duncan looks up, meeting Jimmy’s eyes with confusion, hope, and desire darkening his own to green. Jimmy shivers under the weight of all those emotions, all the brilliance and flash of Duncan aimed right at him.

“The only part of this that might be a bad idea was nae giving me some kind of warning first.” He slides his hand around the back of Duncan’s neck, and Duncan edges closer, letting their bodies brush together; they both catch their breath sharply. “You might have called me. What if Cass was home?”

Duncan leans in the last few millimeters, pressing their chests together. “I already talked to her earlier. To make sure you’d be alone.”

“Oh.” Jimmy swallows hard and combs his fingers through the back of Duncan’s hair. “I never knew you were one to...to plan so much.”

Duncan’s face flushes red– he always does blush so easily. Jimmy touches his cheek with one finger, feeling the heat under Duncan’s skin. He trails his fingertips down through Duncan’s beard and then up to the hinge of his jaw. Duncan’s pulse throbs against his wrist, and Jimmy tries to keep his breathing steady even as his own heartbeat picks up speed to match. 

“You are. The planning kind. I had to...I wanted you to...” Duncan licks his lips nervously, and Jimmy can’t stop himself from pulling him in for another kiss, lighter and sweeter than before. He closes his eyes to revel in the feeling of Duncan’s mustache tracing over his mouth, the way Duncan’s beard scratches his chin. It’s been so damned long since he’s been with a man– before Fran, before _that_ even. Jimmy cups both hands along Duncan’s jaw, eyes still closed, letting himself really _feel_ the evidence that the body pressed so close to his own is male: the silky scratch of a beard under his fingertips, the heat of Duncan’s muscular body, the hardening ridge against Jimmy’s thigh.

_Jesus_ , but it’s been too long since Jimmy has had any of this.

Since moving back and becoming a DI, he’s never felt comfortable trying to pick up anyone on the islands, too conscious of his standing, of his distance from the rest of the community. Wanting a man would have been so much more problematic; anyone that didn’t think he was setting them up for an arrest for...God knew what, weren’t likely to want to be involved with the police. Hell, they probably wouldn’t have even noticed Jimmy’s awkward brand of flirting. Duncan, too, isn’t like the rest of the Islanders. He also stands apart from them– a prospective employer, a respected businessman, a man with a vision, a drive, and an intellect that keeps him one step removed from all but a very few. 

Standing in Duncan’s arms, Jimmy doesn’t feel so alone anymore, so apart. It’s different between them, always has been, really. They’re friends, co-parents, already connected in their love for their daughter, the most important person in the world to either of them. Duncan is his _family_. They’re linked on so many levels already that adding sex– or maybe even a relationship, if that’s what Duncan is after– can’t change much between them. Hell, even when it sours, and Jimmy is sure it will, they’ll be okay afterward. 

Duncan startles Jimmy out of his thoughts with another press of his mouth. 

“Stop thinking so hard about it,” he whispers against Jimmy’s lips. 

“I don’t want to,” Jimmy tells him. He leans his head back against the wall so that he can get a good look at Duncan. There’s a warmth in Duncan’s eyes that belies the fire of his seductive smirk, and Jimmy can’t help but smile back, knowing his own regard, the very depth of his feelings for Duncan is showing all over his face.

When Jimmy arrested Duncan, with all the chaos and terror that came after that, they sailed out the other side, closer, more solid in each other than they had been before. Without that arrest, without that argument in that bare little cell, Jimmy never would have been able to let Duncan see just how much he cared; he’s quite certain Duncan would never have let his own feelings hang out quite so clearly otherwise, either. Later, while staring down the barrels of a shotgun aiming to kill Duncan, Jimmy had realized that he’d always known how much he loved this ridiculous, aggravating man.

And how empty his life would be without Duncan in it. 

Jimmy’s stomach interrupts their quiet kisses with a rumble not yet loud enough to be heard. He leans forward for one more kiss, pulling back before they can get heated up again. It's hard to back away, though, with Duncan smelling of the wind and sawdust of a work site and looking like sex on two legs, his mouth so red and his hair so wild.

“I have nae eaten yet.” Jimmy runs his thumb through Duncan’s beard again, just to feel him tremble. “And there’s nothing in. Let’s go out for something, yeah?”

“We will.” Duncan slides his hands slowly down Jimmy’s stomach and then back up, pushing his jumper out of the way as he does. “We will. But first, come up and lie with me.”

Jimmy laughs, catching hold of Duncan’s shoulders and drawing him close enough to lean their foreheads together. It traps Duncan’s hands between them, palms work-roughened on Jimmy’s skin, calluses tugging at Jimmy’s chest hair. 

“That’s a terribly Victorian way of putting it,” he says softly. “Am I to be so easy for you I don’t even get a meal first?”

“I’ve fed you,” Duncan answers, lips curving up into a grin again. It deepens the crinkles at the corners of his eyes, and Jimmy traces a finger over the divot in his cheek that is nearly a dimple. “I’ve fed you many times. Given you drinks. Bought you drinks. And, damn it Jimmy, thinking of bedding you is all I’ve been able to do today, since I stopped at the solicitor’s to sign the papers this morning.”

Jimmy feels like he’s been punched– in a good way, if such a thing is possible. Duncan apparently meant what he’d said about planning for Jimmy; he went so far as to take the legal steps to resolve his legal entanglement. Jimmy finds that thought shockingly appealing, and that’s all he needs to push him into action. He takes Duncan’s hand and pushes away from the wall, heading for the stairs. Duncan laughs lightly, delightedly, and gets handsy on the trip to Jimmy’s bedroom. Jimmy tries to bat him away, afraid that they’ll both trip and fall in a mass of broken hips and concussions, but Duncan just gives him another good shove and then leaves his palm spread wide over Jimmy’s arse.

“You’re a menace,” Jimmy says over his shoulder, and then they are at the top of the stairs and Duncan has released his grip on Jimmy’s rear to grab for his crotch instead. Duncan pushes his hips forward, and Jimmy, pinned between a startlingly large erection pressing against his upper thighs and lower bottom and a wide, hot, heavy hand over his own, shakes and groans aloud. Duncan nibbles the back of his neck and then laughs softly, breath hot over the wet skin his mouth left behind. 

“Aye, and you like me that way, don’t you.” 

It’s not a question, but Jimmy turns in Duncan’s arms, catching his elfin face between his own hands and pressing his mouth to the curve of Duncan’s bottom lip. He closes his eyes and leans in, letting Duncan hold him up, thrilling at the realization that Duncan can. Does.

Has.

“I do,” he says softly, Duncan’s mustache still tickling his lips. “God help me, but I do. And...I have. For a long, long time.”

Duncan leans back, away, eyes going wide and wondering, suddenly hazel-flecked-with-gold in the sunset light filtering in through Cassie’s bedroom window. Jimmy smiles at him, drawing him in again with one arm around Duncan’s wide, thick shoulders. He’s so much stronger than he looks, his loose shirts and comfortable jeans hiding the swell of muscle on his chest, his shoulders, his back. His fine-drawn face and delicate wrists draw attention away from the strength of his arms and the work-roughened state of his large hands. Not that any of that has ever been hidden from Jimmy. Jimmy circles his hand loosely around Duncan’s wrist, his index finger tracing the distinct jut of the joint and down to the spread of his palm, delicacy flowing into strength, just like the rest of Duncan.

The first time they’d met, so damned many years ago, was a day when Duncan arrived to pick up Cassie for a weekend visit. Fresh in from a months’ long stint on an oil rig, he’d been dressed in jeans almost too tight for decency, and his shirt had hugged every ripple and swell of his work-hardened upper body. The near-daintiness of his wrists had fascinated Jimmy at the time, and Jimmy hasn’t ever lost his minor obsession. He closes his free hand around Duncan’s other wrist, reeling him in just enough duck his head and press his lips to the strong, sharp edge of Duncan’s collarbone, remembering just the way it had looked then, framed by the vee of his t-shirt collar.

Back then, Duncan had been showing off in front his ex’s new boyfriend, that much was evident. Jimmy was also quite certain that Duncan hadn’t meant to be showing off _for_ Fran’s new boyfriend, since he hadn’t seemed to guess that Jimmy was also into men until many, _many_ years later. Still, after Duncan had whirled out the door with the tiny armload of smiling tot Cassie, Fran had turned to Jimmy, wiped her hand teasingly across his chin, and told him slyly, “he’s got that effect on most everyone. Try to keep him from seeing it, or he’ll take horrible advantage.” Jimmy was sure he’d blushed from scalp to toes, and then Fran had continued, “Of course, the way he was eyeing you up, he might have lost his advantage already.”

Now, with the way Duncan is looking at Jimmy between kisses, eyes bright and so sharply focused beneath their heavy lids, Jimmy can see what she meant. Duncan has always looked at him just the same as he is now. Perhaps that is why Jimmy had failed to see how far along the path to this moment they had already gone: there had never been a change, because this is the way they have always been. Jimmy almost wishes he could call a time-out, spend a few minutes (an hour, a lifetime) sorting through all his memories of Duncan looking for clues. Really, though, the past is utterly unimportant, as the present is so very full of Duncan– the feel of him, the sawdust-and-expensive-aftershave smell of him, the very taste of him.

At that first meeting, Jimmy had been content to trace the shape of Duncan’s body with his eyes alone. Now that he has permission, he can’t keep himself from tracing those same lines with his hands. He slides both palms out along Duncan’s shoulders, fingers digging into the spread of muscle, feeling Duncan relax, feeling knots come loose under his touch. Duncan is still looking at him with that wide-eyed awe that makes Jimmy feel ten foot tall and made of lava. He draws Jimmy in slowly, straightening to his full height to kiss Jimmy’s mouth again, and Jimmy thinks, uncharacteristically whimsically, that he can taste reverence on Duncan’s tongue as it brushes against his own. 

Jimmy steps backward one step, and Duncan follows, their lips still bumping together as they move. Another step, another kiss, then another and another. Jimmy rams his shoulder into the doorframe on his way into the room, and Duncan curves his hand around the bruised place, tender and gentle, and takes over steering them. Jimmy’s legs bump his mattress and he lets himself fall like some heroine in a romance movie. Duncan waits for him to settle and then climbs up after him, pushing Jimmy’s legs wide to fit between his thighs and settle over him. 

“I can’t figure out why,” Duncan tells him between kisses. Jimmy can’t stop himself from restlessly running his hands along Duncan’s sides, down his back, up the outside of his hard thighs. Something must feel good from Duncan’s side, because he drops his head to Jimmy’s neck and pants wetly against Jimmy’s collarbone. 

“Why what?” Jimmy smooths his fingers through Duncan’s fine silver hair. 

“Why you’re...you’re here with me now.” Duncan plants his hands firmly beside Jimmy’s head and pushes up to look down at him, smiling brightly all over his face even though his eyes are still a little too wide and uncertain. 

Jimmy reaches up to loop his arms around Duncan’s neck and then swings one leg over the back of his hip. Duncan dips down in a slow flex of his chest and arms that makes Jimmy throb inside his jeans.

“Because you came to me,” Jimmy tells him. He kisses him fast and light, and Duncan collapses onto his chest, nearly knocking the wind from both of them. They laugh together for a moment before Jimmy again draws Duncan into another kiss, licking past his teeth to taste his tongue. Duncan looks dazed when Jimmy backs away to finish answering. “Because I’ve wanted you for...for a long time. And, now that you’re on offer, I’m not inclined to deny myself the chance.”

“I still don’t understand.” Duncan rolls to the side, putting his hand on Jimmy’s thigh to drag him along as well. They settle in, Duncan’s arm under Jimmy’s head, and Jimmy tips his chin to press a kiss to the hot swell of Duncan’s bicep under the soft linen against his face. “You’re a good man, James Perez. I’m, well, I’m not. And you’ve never hidden your disapproval of me. I don’t understand why–”

Jimmy cuts him off with a finger to his lips; Duncan’s tongue darts out to brush against the pad, and Jimmy shivers again. 

“Because I want to.” He scratches his fingernails lightly through Duncan’s beard, smiling at the way Duncan tilts into it like a cat. “Because _we_ want to, and because I think it might always have been inevitable. Now that you’re...now that you’re single, anyway. Because we _fit_. Because you're actually the best man I know, away at the back, where it most matters.”

They stare at each other with matching, dopey smiles on their faces, and Jimmy is struck by the soul-deep familiarity of Duncan’s face, how deeply it is carved into his own brain, his own _heart_. In his last relationship, his girlfriend’s face had always been startling to wake up to, exciting and welcome, certainly, but such a surprise to him. She was strikingly beautiful, far out of Jimmy’s league, and enough younger than himself to make him feel a little self-conscious. But Duncan, for all that his body is in such fine shape, his face one of the handsomest Jimmy has ever seen, is a more comfortable age. He’s lost enough of his hair and wears enough grizzling of his own, that Jimmy is less worried that his own middle-aged softness will chase him away, feels utterly unselfconscious of his own silvering chest hair and furry legs. 

“You could stay,” Jimmy tells him before he even realizes that the thought is his own. Duncan’s eyebrows go up, and Jimmy feels his face heat. “I mean, um, if you…” He trails off and sits up, rubbing both hands over his face. “Ignore me.”

“I’d rather not.” Duncan sits up as well and pushes up the back of Jimmy’s jumper to lay his hand, hot and rough, over Jimmy’s lower back. “Ignore you, that is. You just surprised me is all. That offer usually comes _after_ the sex.”

Jimmy laughs, still feeling the hot blush sting his cheeks, but he tips closer to kiss Duncan’s mouth anyway. He pushes one side of Duncan’s buttonless shirt off his shoulder, traces his fingers over a fine scar on Duncan's pale skin, then leans over to lightly kiss a small cluster of freckles he’s uncovered.

“Then maybe we should lose some clothing and get to it.” He leans away and pulls his jumper off. When the hem clears his head, he sees Duncan staring at his chest with obvious appreciation. “Just so we can get to the point where it’s nae so awkward to say it, you understand.”

Duncan laughs easily and pushes off what’s left of his shirt. Then he catches Jimmy around the chest and shoves him roughly back down on the mattress before climbing over him again and kissing him hard. Their chests rub, the springly curls tangling together to create an exotic, nearly forgotten sort of friction, and Jimmy writhes just to keep the sensation going. 

“You feel good,” Duncan murmurs against Jimmy’s jaw as he slides between Jimmy’s thighs, one hand spreading wide over Jimmy’s flank. “God, but you feel good under me.”

“Aye.” Jimmy rubs his jaw against Duncan’s hair, feeling the soft strands ticklishly brush his lips. He lifts his hips into Duncan, just to feel his weight, the heat of him, holding Jimmy down so solidly. “I _do_ feel good, here under you. Or maybe it’s that it’s you over me.”

Duncan chuckles, rough and sexy and stretches up to bite the tip of Jimmy’s ear, teeth sharp and almost-painful in the best way. He reaches between them and releases the fly on Jimmy’s jeans in a couple of neat, tight movements. Duncan’s fingers reach inside his pants, brushing across the hot, damp skin of Jimmy’s prick, and Jimmy arches up again, pushing hard enough to lift both of them off the bed by several inches. Jimmy holds himself still with Duncan draped across him, and Duncan lets out a breath that almost sounds like a whine. He plants his hands on Jimmy’s hips, forcing him back down to the mattress, and then pushes himself up to his knees, hurriedly unfastening his own belt and jeans. 

“Get those off,” he tells Jimmy breathlessly, and then he all but bounces to his feet to push his own jeans down his legs. 

He’s pantsless under them, and Jimmy is going to have a hard time _ever_ reconciling that to his memories of spending time with Duncan in the past. Was the man always regimental under his work clothes? Under his dress clothes? When they’d had casual drinks or when they’d been at a school do for Cass? Had his arse been bare under those sinfully snug jeans he’d wore the first time they’d ever met? Christ, if Jimmy thinks it has been difficult to keep his thoughts drifting to sex when he’s been around Duncan Hunter before, it will be utterly impossible after seeing this.

Duncan shoves his socks and boots off as he pushes his jeans down, and then he stands there, fair skin rosy in the sunset glow, proudly nude and fully gorgeous in the middle of Jimmy’s bedroom. The _door_ is open, for Christssake, and even though Jimmy knows they’re alone in the house, the feeling of doing something daring and risque adds an extra frisson of excitement to the whole thing. Duncan is more fit than Jimmy has guessed, body a solid mass of corded muscle, honed by hard work into a tool, a precision instrument, a monument to manly perfection. His prick is, frankly, huge. It’s also absolutely rigid, thick-veined, shining purple at the head where his foreskin has rolled back. Duncan gives it a lazy stroke and grins wickedly at Jimmy.

“Don’t I get to see you?” Duncan gives himself another stroke, and Jimmy can’t decide if he wants to lie there and watch, see how Duncan pleasures himself, or if he wants to jump to his feet and replace Duncan’s hand with his own. “This show is supposed to include audience participation.”

“I’m enjoying the view,” Jimmy tells him, smiling. Duncan smiles back at him, face gone soft and shockingly sweet. They grin at each other for a few seconds longer, and then Jimmy clears his throat and looks away, feeling his face flush hot. He’s already gone for this man, and they only kissed for the first time about twenty minutes ago. Jimmy scrubs a hand over his face, telling himself to keep it together, and then looks back at Duncan, again giving him a slow once-over. It’s a view worth studying.

“Get on with it, James.” Duncan reaches up with one hand to tweak his own nipple while his other toys with his foreskin. Jimmy kinda wants to get up and go for a closer look. “I’m not waiting on you much longer. Get those pants off, or I’m going to go finish in the other room.”

Duncan scowls playfully, so Jimmy rolls up to his shoulders, lifting his hips to push his jeans down. He stops pushing when Duncan steps close to the bed and catches the hems, pulling them down Jimmy’s legs to drop them on the floor. Duncan takes care of Jimmy’s pants, lifting the elastic waistband carefully over his prick, just barely letting his knuckles brush it on the way by. Jimmy shivers at the touch, but then Duncan steps back and gives him an appreciative leer. 

“All the way naked,” Duncan says with a laughing nod toward Jimmy’s feet. 

There’s no sexy way to remove socks, so Jimmy doesn’t bother trying. He just pulls up his feet and peels them away. Before he can unfold, Duncan climbs back on the bed, pushing Jimmy’s thighs up higher and leaning down to press his lips against Jimmy’s balls. 

“Jesus fucking _Christ!_ ” Jimmy shouts, surprised to find that he’s flexible enough to knee himself in the face. Duncan just gives another of those wicked, wicked chuckles and moves his lips down further, pressing just hard enough to make Jimmy’s prostate tingle in a nearly forgotten way. Most women don’t go exploring below a man’s prick without an express invitation, and Jimmy has never been built to ask for such things; he probably would die of embarrassment before he ever got a word out, should he ever have tried 

Sounds keep spilling out of Jimmy’s throat, sounds he wasn’t even aware he could make, while Duncan’s mouth works him over, licking up his shaft, sucking on his balls, mouthing at the place where his thighs meet his groin. Once or twice, Duncan ducks his head a bit, the tip of his tongue rough-soft against the very edge of Jimmy’s rim. It’s all amazing, and the only complaint Jimmy can find is that all he has to hold onto is his now much-tangled bedspread. He kind of wants to pull Duncan back up into his arms, to cling to him, kiss his face, touch his body, but he also wants the magical things happening between his legs to never stop.

Duncan pulls away slowly, letting his lips draw the tight skin of Jimmy’s sac out before letting go. He sits back on his knees and carefully unfolds Jimmy down onto the bed. Jimmy’s raised knees tremble against Duncan’s flanks, and he squeezes his legs as tightly to Duncan’s sides as he can. Duncan strokes his hands up and down the top of Jimmy’s thighs, smiling at him crookedly, mouth red and mustache and beard damp; Christ, but he’s beautiful, and Jimmy can’t look away.

“If you give me permission,” Duncan says slowly, tracing his thumb along the beard-sensitized skin on the inside of Jimmy’s thigh, “I’d like to open you up with my tongue.”

“Jesus, Duncan!” Jimmy can’t get his limbs to coordinate to do anything like he wants them to; he’d like to sit up and pull Duncan in, kiss him, taste himself on Duncan’s lips and tongue. Instead, he simply lets his legs flop down on the bed, knees spread wide, prick flexing with a new rush of blood. “Don’t even suggest something like that!”

Duncan’s brows draw down in concern, and Jimmy forces his body to cooperate so he can hold up one hand until Duncan takes it, winding their fingers together. 

“I mean…” Jimmy’s voice slurs a bit, tongue feeling thick with arousal and need, “that I might go off before you get inside me, if you keep on talking that way.”

“Oh.” Duncan swallows hard. “Oh, I...I see. I didn’t know if you’d...that is I wasn’t sure we could...that you were up for, er, into...Oh.”

Jimmy laughs at him and draws a deep breath. His limbs are still trembling, but he manages to loop his legs around Duncan’s hips, to draw Duncan closer, pull him down until they’re pressed together from chest to groin. They both groan a little as they shift and settle, skin a little slick, a little tacky. Both of them shaking with need and desire.

“Christ just look at you,” Jimmy says, admiring Duncan’s beautiful face from up close. His lips are red and slick and swollen, and his hair is standing out in tufts. His face is flushed, neck stained red from Jimmy’s evening shadow scraping across it as they’d made out in the entry and down the hall. His smile, always bright, always beautiful, is glowing so it’s hard to look at, but Jimmy couldn’t drag his eyes away if he wanted– and he does _not_ want to. “You’re a fine man, Duncan Hunter.”

Duncan’s face flushes further, and he links his fingers under Jimmy’s neck and kisses him and kisses him more, until they’re both panting from it, rocking together in tight, hot little shifts. Jimmy winds both legs around Duncan’s thighs, and they’re lined up so right it would only take a small thing to send them both into frenzied fucking together. They eventually have to get some air, and Jimmy closes his eyes so he can’t see how utterly wrecked Duncan looks. He can’t keep it up, though, hiding from the sight of Duncan, and his eyelids fly open immediately. The flush from Duncan’s face has spread down his neck, spilling onto his collarbones and spreading further, down under the grizzled hair of his chest. Jimmy wants with a level of heat that he’s not sure he’s felt in decades, and his mouth has gone so dry with it that he’s not sure he can get a sound out.

“If you’re going to fuck me,” Jimmy says at last, voice ragged with his uneven breaths, “you’d best get the bottle out of the nightstand and get on it. I won’t last with you like this.”

“Shit,” Duncan says fervently, dragging himself out of Jimmy’s arms and throwing himself across the bed. 

While he digs through the drawer, Jimmy scoots further up the bed and rolls onto his stomach, folding his arms under his head. Duncan rests a hand in the center of his back, warm and soothing, while he climbs between Jimmy’s legs, and then he reaches for a pillow, patting Jimmy’s hip until Jimmy lifts enough for the pillow to fit under him. Jimmy feels exposed like this, a little nervous. It’s been decades since he last found himself in anything like this position, and Duncan’s prick is a little intimidating. 

“Breathe, Jim,” Duncan says softly, pressing a kiss to Jimmy’s spine as he slips between his thighs, pushing them a little wider still. The stretch is a bit of a strain for Jimmy, gives him something else to focus on, and he buries his face in his arms and inhales deeply. Nothing happens for several moments, and then Duncan runs his fingers lightly from Jimmy’s ankles all the way up to the crease of his arse. 

“Christ, your legs!” Duncan scratches the backs of Jimmy's thighs lightly, then a little harder when Jimmy sighs happily. “It’s been hell to keep my hands off them all these years, you know. You always seem to stretch them right out to me, like you’ve been asking for my hand on your knee.”

Jimmy laughs a little, flexing his toes against the bed. Hell, maybe he was asking for it and just didn’t realize. God knows, he’s never been one to too closely examine his own fantasies. That he sometimes ponders the shape of Duncan’s face when he was lying in bed alone, that he occasionally brings himself off accompanied by thoughts of Duncan’s hands and shoulders, those things he knew. He never bothered to think much about why or how often; the answers were terrifying right up to the moment when Duncan pushed into Jimmy’s entryway and kissed him. Now, though, with Duncan’s hands tracing electrical warmth over Jimmy’s skin, mapping out the planes of his back and his shoulders and his thighs, knowing that Duncan wants just as badly as Jimmy does, he can honestly admit that he’s flirted and been flirted with, and he’s always known it was more than two people just casually bantering. 

Duncan’s breath against Jimmy’s arse stops all outside thoughts. The first scrape of his tongue, the first rasp of his beard, the first time Duncan adds enough pressure to push just a hair inside Jimmy’s body keep Jimmy firmly anchored in the present. God, he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. Time stops as Duncan eats him out, and that phrase in Jimmy’s head makes him moan louder, push back harder. It’s so _dirty_ in practice, so intimate and grounding, not a thing one does with a casual lover. Not a thing one would do the first time, Jimmy suspects. He’s only allowing it because it’s _Duncan_ , who Jimmy knows and, yes, probably loves a little bit.

More than probably. 

More than a little bit. 

When Duncan finally surfaces for air, Jimmy is shaking with want, sweat sheening his body, rolling down the back of his neck, pooling in the dip of his spine. Duncan nips at Jimmy’s arse, licks a line up his spine, and then settles on Jimmy’s back. He’s so hard, pressed into Jimmy’s crack, and Jimmy wants to push back and take him, even though he’s had nothing thicker than a tongue up him so far.

“Can I fuck you?” Duncan asks against his ear. “I know you said before...but you’re so goddamned _tight_ , Jimmy love. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“The only way you’ll hurt me,” Jimmy tells him, hearing the snippiness in his own voice, “is to leave me hanging like this. Get a couple of fingers in there and then get on with it.”

Duncan laughs, bites Jimmy’s earlobe, and then laughs again. 

“Demanding.” He licks the side of Jimmy’s neck. “I don’t know why that surprises me. I should have always guessed you’d be pushy in bed.” He bites Jimmy’s shoulder, probably leaving a light bruise, and Jimmy bucks under him, reaching up to grab Duncan’s hair and keep his mouth right where it is. “I like it.”

Jimmy tries to laugh, but it comes out more of a groan when Duncan bites him again. He’s probably leaving marks, and Jimmy makes a mental note to wear an undershirt to work for the week. It would be awkward, explaining who left bruises all over him, should he have to change in the locker room. Duncan bites him one more time and then slides off to the side. He’s hot against Jimmy’s sweat-damp skin, and the slick slither of him makes gooseflesh break out all over Jimmy’s arms and shoulders. Duncan must notice, because he runs his tongue over the skin, presses one light kiss to the point of Jimmy’s shoulder and then, predictably, locks his teeth over the spot and _sucks_.

“Jesus, you’re a vampire!” Jimmy turns his head and noses at Duncan’s eyebrow until he lifts his head for a kiss. “Keep doing that. You like marking me up, then?”

“Like the sounds you make when I do,” Duncan tells him with a sultry smirk. He holds eye contact, but rolls backward, digging around the bed clothes for a moment. Then he holds his hand up triumphantly, displaying Jimmy’s half-used, nearly forgotten bottle of lube. “I believe you had a request for me?”

Jimmy just grunts, but he inches his legs wider and buries his face back in his arms. 

“Start with two,” he says, feeling his face and neck burning. “I like the sting.”

There’s a long pause and then Duncan closes the bottle cap with a click and rolls back to brush a soft, chaste kiss against the shell of Jimmy’s ear.

“If I’da known how perfect you are,” he whispers, voice a sultry purr that makes Jimmy throb with want, “I’d have had you years ago.”

Jimmy wants to say something, to protest– whether the part about being perfect or the part about Duncan having him, he doesn’t know– but Duncan tucks close, pushing Jimmy’s far leg wide, and then probes with the tips of two fingers, presses gently, probes again, and then Duncan’s teeth dig into the skin of Jimmy’s shoulder and he _pushes_. At first, the moan that punches free of Jimmy’s throat is _not_ a sound of pleasure. Duncan shifts until he can cup the side of Jimmy’s face with his free palm while he holds the other still inside his body. Jimmy isn’t sure which of them is trembling hard enough to shake the bed, but he’s fairly certain it’s himself.

“Breathe, love,” Duncan whispers, and then he brushes a kiss across Jimmy’s neck, his cheekbone, the corner of his jaw. “Just breathe through it.”

Jimmy tries, gasping painfully a couple of times before he manages to get himself under control. He takes two slow, steady breaths, and his body starts to relax. He glances sideways to see Duncan smiling softly at him, eyes so warm and...and _proud_ that Jimmy can’t look away. Duncan kisses his lips again, and then brushes his lips against the corner of Jimmy’s eyelid, smudging a tear that Jimmy hadn’t been aware of until it was gone.

“There you go.” Duncan carefully backs his hand up, just a breath of movement, and then pushed deeper by the same micro measurement. Jimmy can feel his body resisting, and he bears down against the sharpness. One more soft undulation of Duncan’s wrist, and Jimmy feels a different kind of heat, deeper and softer, winding through the adrenaline of pain and easing his heart rate. “Oh, Jesus, there, Jimmy. Oh God, you’re opening for me.”

And Jimmy can feel it, too, his body making space for Duncan to fit his fingers inside, opening him up for something better– something _more_ – soon. 

Duncan shifts further down the bed, kissing and nipping lightly at Jimmy’s shoulder, the wing of his shoulder blade, the bottom of his ribs. And then he pulls Jimmy’s leg wider, rolling in between his thighs, and the pressure of his fingers pushes wider and deeper at once. Jimmy arches off the bed, nearly crying with the pleasure of too-much-want-more-no-don’t. Duncan bites the inside of Jimmy’s thigh, and Jimmy is sure he can feel the blood rushing to the surface under Duncan’s mouth. He spreads his legs wider, flailing back with one hand to find Duncan’s wrist where it rests lightly across the back of his hip. He grips hard, and Duncan laughs, breathless and delighted. Jimmy feels like that laugh is streaming straight into his body from where Duncan’s fingers probe inside him; he’s always loved Duncan’s laugh, and he wants to draw it deeper still, keep it locked up inside himself forever.

“God, look at you!” Duncan backs his hand out and then pushes in again, the stretch again almost sharp; Jimmy guesses he’s added another finger. It doesn’t hurt, and Jimmy digs his toes into the mattress, trying to push back more. “Jesus! I can’t wait to fuck you.”

“Then don’t wait.” Jimmy tries to snap, but it comes out as a plea. He pushes himself up with his arms and looks over his shoulder at Duncan’s red, excited face. “That’s enough prep, man. Get in me.”

“I should tell you no,” Duncan climbs slowly over Jimmy’s back, pushing down on Jimmy’sarse until his hips are at the desired height. “I should...I should make you wait. I should be more...more thorough.” He leans down and kisses Jimmy in the center of his spine, and Jimmy arches a bit, pushing up against his mouth. “But I can’t wait anymore.”

Jimmy is grateful he’s gone a bit soft while being fingered open, because he would otherwise come just as soon as Duncan finishes pressing inside. The heft of his prick pushes right against Jimmy’s prostate, and oh dear _God_! How had Jimmy forgotten this feeling? His spine is lighting up with pleasure, and he shifts his knees wider, tipping hisarse up higher and groaning as he undulates back against Duncan’s hips. Words spill out of Duncan’s mouth, a nonsense language of profanity and praise blended together into hoarse syllables that ratchet Jimmy’s tension and arousal higher with every sound. 

_This time will be over very soon_ , Jimmy thinks with a manic bolt of joy. He reaches beneath himself, fumbling to get a hand around himself, and then Duncan tips forward and drapes himself across Jimmy’s back. His hand curls around Jimmy’s, his roughened fingertips fitting between Jimmy’s own, scraping deliciously over his most sensitive skin. 

“Come for me,” Duncan murmurs into Jimmy’s ear. “Please, love, I want to feel it. I need you to!”

Jimmy shakes sweat out of his eyes and drops to one elbow. He nods frantically, letting Duncan’s thrusts fuck him into the tight, rough tunnel of his own and Duncan’s hands. He’s so close, it’s painful, and then Duncan bites the base of his shoulder blade, and that’s it, that’s all he needs. Jimmy arches with it, dislodging Duncan’s teeth, nearly dislodging Duncan’s prick from his arse, but then Duncan just slams both hands down on Jimmy’s back, shoving his face hard into the mattress as he redoubles his efforts. After only a handful more thrusts, Duncan pulls out and there’s a wet, slapping sound as he jerks himself off. He’s silent as he comes, the hot, wet of his release painting across Jimmy’s back and arse, and Jimmy shudders at the feeling, his own balls throbbing in a sympathetic aftershock that makes Jimmy’s toes curl and make him cry out again. 

Duncan begins to laugh softly, and Jimmy falls to the bed, twisting to the side to avoid landing in his own mess. As a reward for his efforts, he manages to smear the comforter with everything Duncan left on his skin. He must make a face, because Duncan laughs harder and collapses beside him, face flushed and hair and beard thoroughly rumpled. 

“ _Christ_ , that was good.” Duncan rolls to kiss Jimmy’s mouth, and Jimmy manages a limp sort of return kiss before his own mouth curls into a drugged-feeling smile. “You have a magic arse.”

Jimmy pushes him away, but he rolls too, when Duncan flops onto his back on the far side of the bed. 

“You _are_ a magic arse,” he teases, tucking himself alongside Duncan’s relaxed body. He rests his head on Duncan’s shoulder, one leg flung over both of Duncan’s thighs. “I could get used to this.”

Jimmy bites his lip, not having meant to say so much. He knows that Duncan’s fresh out his marriage, probably looking for something to keep him from feeling too lonely. Oh, sure, Duncan cares for him, as he cares for Duncan, but Jimmy knows better than to pin his hopes on a long, loving future with Duncan Hunter. Duncan reaches down to bump Jimmy’s chin, bringing his face up so their eyes can meet. The warmth in the almost-brown depths lights something in Jimmy’s belly, something he’s far too chicken even to try to put a name to.

“Good.” Duncan brushes one thumb over Jimmy’s bottom lip. “God, your mouth is ridiculous. It’s fascinated me from the beginning.” 

Jimmy searches for a snarky reply, but Duncan pushes his thumb down harder, silencing him.

“I _want_ you to get used to this,” he says, smiling crookedly. “I’ll...I’ll prove it to you, James. I’ll be here every day. I’ll make sure you eat, and that you have something green once in a while. I’ll get pissed off when you’re a surly bastard, and I’ll listen when you need to talk out a case. I’ll ask forgiveness when I’m careless with the time and my flirting. Please, Jimmy, let me try to show you. Just...ask me to stay. Please. I want...I want to hear you say it.”

He looks like he means it, but Jimmy knows that Duncan could charm the Devil, if he set his mind to it. Jimmy shuffles up the bed until he can press his mouth against Duncan’s, sharing air and intimacy. He pulls away to study Duncan’s face, again thinking how dear this face is to him. How precious. How loved.

“Okay,” he says at last. “Stay with me, love.” 

Duncan smiles that blinding, sunlight flash at him again. “There’s nothing I want more. Nothing, Jimmy.”

Jimmy touches his own smile to Duncan’s, too happy to kiss properly, but Duncan just chuckles. A thought occurs to Jimmy, and he sobers a bit.

“We...We’ll have to tell Cass, though.” Jimmy traces a finger through the curls on Duncan’s chest. “And if she’s against it, well...God help us.”

“You can talk her around,” Duncan says, his voice holding a hint of the trepidation Jimmy feels. “If anyone can.”

Jimmy doesn’t know about _that_ , but he can’t imagine giving this– Duncan in his bed, in his arms, loose and easy after some particularly great sex– up just yet. He’ll do his best, when they talk to Cassie, try to convince her that he knows what he’s doing. That he knows what Duncan is doing. Duncan scratches his fingers through Jimmy’s hair and presses a soft kiss to his forehead; clearly Jimmy isn’t the only one already imagining how awkward that whole conversation is going to be.

“Well,” Duncan drawls, patting Jimmy’s shoulder far too energetically for what they have just done together, “the first thing we ought to do is shower ourselves off and then clean up this bed. Even if she’s inclined to let me near her dad in a romantic fashion, she won’t appreciate seeing the evidence that we got on with it before telling her.”

In spite of the tackiness dried onto his back and his certainty that the fabric of the bedspread is permanently glued to his hip, Jimmy has never heard anything he wants to do _less_ than stand up and go shower. He groans and rolls away from Duncan, slapping both hands over his face. Duncan pushes himself up to sitting and reaches over, running his hand across Jimmy’s chest and down his stomach, thumb pressing into the bit of paunch that settled there half a decade before. Jimmy slaps him away.

“Not all of us have jobs that keep our perfect bellies in shape,” he says, smiling in spite of himself. 

“Nae.” Duncan leans down and presses a smacking kiss to the softest part of Jimmy’s belly. “I like it. Makes you look...lived in. Comfortable. I’m too old to be fooling around with pretty young things.”

“So you decided to go looking for something old and ugly?” Jimmy lifts one eyebrow. “How...flattering.”

Duncan snorts and strokes his palm up Jimmy’s thigh. 

“You know you’re attractive,” he says, grin back to bright and beautiful. “God, man, you always have been.” He runs his fingers up Jimmy’s leg, thumb brushing Jimmy’s sac just enough to make him shiver. “And these legs alone are worth the price of admission.”

“Duncan,” Jimmy says softly, a warning. He’s nothing special. Sure, he’s had his fair share of admirers, but he’s never had half the Islands practically throwing themselves at him the way Duncan does. “You don’t need your pretty words to get into my pants.”

“You’re not wearing pants,” Duncan informs him seriously before the smile breaks out again. 

“And apparently you weren’t when you got here.” Jimmy reaches over and traces one finger at the top of Duncan’s crack, fascinated by the fair skin and the palest tracing of freckles he’s ever seen. Duncan’s skin bursts into gooseflesh, and he shivers under Jimmy’s touch. “Do you usually?”

“Not generally, no.” Duncan’s grin turns predatory, sexy in an instant. 

“And how do you deal with the chafing?” Jimmy carefully smoothes his hand up Duncan’s back, across one of his wide, thick shoulders. The muscles quiver, and he traces a few sharp valleys that come and come go.

“Trick is to make sure nothing moves too much,” Duncan says, breathless. Jimmy looks up to his face. Duncan’s eyes are closed, and he’s barely pushing back into the pressure on his back. “Oh, that’s good.”

He trails off and arches his back, and Jimmy sits up to rub more deeply, massaging out the few traces of tension that remain after their orgasms. He presses a thumb to the base of Duncan’s skull, and Duncan moans for him, nearly sexual– and Jimmy would know; he’s just heard it.

“Jesus, your hands…” Duncan trails off in another groan, and Jimmy can’t help but slide up behind him, wrap his legs around Duncan’s hips, and drop a row of kisses across his shoulders. Duncan laughs, shoulders shaking under Jimmy’s lips. “I don’t know what you’re hoping will happen here, but I’m done for the day.”

Jimmy nips him sharply, and Duncan laughs harder. 

“Come on, love,” Jimmy says, with one more smacking kiss to the back of Duncan’s neck. “Let’s go have that shower and change the bed. Then we can go down, order in, and neck on the couch until the laundry’s done or Cassie gets home. Whichever comes first.”

Duncan rolls out of Jimmy’s grasp and stands next to the bed, still so unselfconsciously naked that it makes Jimmy’s heart beat a little faster. He’s gorgeous, and Jimmy feels vaguely relieved at being allowed to let himself think so after trying to squash those thoughts for so long. He takes Duncan’s outstretched hand and lets himself be hauled to his feet, leaning in for one more kiss that turns into two, into five, into a dozen. 

“Just promise me,” Jimmy whispers into the warm, charged air between them, “for Cass’s sake, that you’ll tell me when you get bored, before you go haring off after someone else. I won’t be angry w’ you. Not as long as you tell me.”

Duncan stiffens in his arms.

“I won’t.”

“Jesus, man!” Jimmy’s arms fall away from Duncan’s shoulders, and he resists the urge to push Duncan backwards. “It’s so little to a–”

“Hush.” Duncan moves easily back into Jimmy’s space, hands coming up to rest on Jimmy’s shoulders. “I won’t get bored. I won’t go looking for someone else. I promise you, James. I’m...I’m in this.”

His face is so earnest, eyes so dark and serious that Jimmy almost nods in reply. Jimmy knows better though, or at least that’s what he tells himself. Still, Jimmy can’t help but want to believe him, can’t help wanting what Duncan is promising. Duncan touches the skin below Jimmy’s left eye with his thumb, soft and caressing. 

“Give me time to prove it to you.” 

“Okay.” It’s as much as Jimmy can give him. He can’t trust it, not now. Not yet. But he can give Duncan time; hell, Jimmy will take as much time as he can get. It’s not that he’s so desperate for company, or even that he’s so desperate for Duncan himself. It’s just that...there’s _something_ here, and it’s so much more than Jimmy has had in years. He’s been mostly alone since Fran died, even if he hasn’t been lonely much. It’s just...nice: to think of having someone real for a bit. Pleasant to know that he’s got at least some nights of amiable company to look forward to. And, hell, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to having more incredible sex with a man that looks like Duncan.

Duncan searches his face for a minute, and then his brightest smile is back in place. Jimmy hadn’t realized how much he’d enjoyed being on the receiving end of that look until he’d gone so many weeks without it. As always, it makes Jimmy smile in reply. He catches Duncan’s hip, fits their bodies carefully back together, covering Duncan’s mouth with his own, holding him close just to feel the heat and muscle of him. When he steps away, Duncan’s eyes are hazy and green, and they’re both breathing harder. 

“I have no idea what we’re doing,” he says to Duncan in a raspy voice, choking a little on the urge to laugh hysterically.

Duncan takes his hand and turns toward the little ensuite bathroom with it’s micro-sized shower. 

“Getting cleaned up and fed,” he says over his shoulder with another, softer smile, “and then we’re going to figure out how to get our daughter not to hate me for making time with her da.”

Jimmy laughs and lets himself be led. He may not know how long things will last or where they’ll end up, but he finds he’s okay with that. They have a plan for the evening, and that’s more than he had when he’d gotten home from the station. He gives himself one breathless second to imagine what might be, what could be, should Duncan actually mean what he’s said, and then he puts it away. He’s a detective, not a fortune teller, and he’ll simply follow the evidence and see where it leads. First stop, a shower. 

“You coming?” Duncan says, leaning his head out of the shower stall. His hair is already damp and plastered down his forehead, and a drip rolls down his nose and drops onto the bathmat. 

“Probably not until tomorrow,” Jimmy tells him solemnly, and Duncan’s bright laughter accompanies him all the way into the hot water.

**Author's Note:**

> All the grateful thanks to mrspoptop for her speedy beta and her willingness to read my smut over and over (and over...)
> 
> Title taken from Lucky Ones by Tom Grennan. If you don't know his music, you really should give it a listen. That one is the most Duncan and Jimmy song in the history of ever.


End file.
